A New Beginning
by Analiah Solo
Summary: Jaina and Zekk's twin children have been born, and the parents and all around them are trying to escape the insanity of new parenthood. I stink at writing summaries. Pleas R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The New Generation of Jedi

**Hey people, it's Anni.**

**And Analiah.**

**Anna just wants us to tell you that she doesn't own one thing.**

**Nope.**

**Nada.**

**Zilch.**

**Except us.**

**But we're not up for adoption.**

**So deal with it!**

It was agony, pure agony, shooting up through her. She was screaming, and no one was trying to stop her. The white lights of the surgical theater nearly blinded her. She knew that her brother was there, standing next to her and holding her hand, as was her cousin, only fifteen, stroking her forehead and sending soothing thoughts into her head, but it wasn't working. She needed him, the only way to extinguish the fire.

Another agonizing wave of pain rolled over her, and the lights dimmed.

He jumped off the landing ramp before it was even fully extended. He hurtled the barriers in front of the hospital, pushing past the bewildered guards. They didn't try to stop him.

Only one thought occupied his benumbed brain: Ohmyforcemightbetoolateshemightbegongoneno! He pushed past the gathered members of the order and yelled "MOVE!" at the top of his lungs. The door to the hospital room wouldn't open. He banged on it until someone from the inside opened it, and the bewildered face of Ben Skywalker peered out. His eyes widened and he yanked him inside.

"Jaina!" Zekk cried. Her screams paused only for a moment, and her voice was strained as she spoke. "Zekk?"

"I'm here love." He knelt by the bed and took her sweaty palm. She gripped his tightly as her moans started up again. "I always will be."

Jaina turned her head feebly to look at him; to his surprise her eyes held not pain, but unconditional love, radiating like the beams from the double Tatooine suns from the brandy-brown depths.

Together, they reached out into the force.

(Jaina's POV)

I don't think I've ever been happier.

As I lay here, propped up on a dozen pillows, I hold two of the most beautiful creatures alive. A girl and a boy. Zekk has his arm around me in a gental hug, and he can't seem to take his eyes off of them. Especially the girl. She stares back at him, looking amazed and interested at the same time. It's like some kind of father/daughter first-impression stare off. It amazes me that I can keep from laughing. Probably because it's so cute.

We haven't named them yet. As though reading my thoughts(He probably was, he enjoys doing that, cause I can't tell when he is and when he isn't.), Zekk looked at me and smiled. I realized that my cheeks were damp. "What'll we name them, Jaya? You can do it. I'm not that good at that sort of thing."

I handed him the girl and looked down at our little boy. His eyes were gray, due to change to blue in a few months, then to their intended color in a few years. There was already a tuft of dark brown hair growing on the top of his head. Or was it black? I couldn't tell.

His face suddenly took on an expression so shockingly familiar I almost dropped him. It was the same cocky look my little brother had gotten when Luke had assigned him leadership of the Myrkyr mission.

"Anakin." I breathed. Zekk nodded, clearly lost for words. The name just felt right.

We swapped children. Our little girl looked so innocent. I knew, given by Zekk's judgment, that this was physlically impossible, especially if she turned into a daddy's girl, like I'd anticipated. A nubian name, lost to the ages since the death of my grandmother, came back to me. It meant "Flower of Fire."

"Analiah." I said. Zekk nodded numbly again as the door swung open, and my family walked in. My parents were crying. Jacen and Ben were in a stunned silence. Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke grinned at us. They gathered around the bed as Zekk and I said in unision:

"This is Anakin and Analiah Solo."

The new Generation of Jedi has been born.


	2. Chapter 2: Uncle Duties

**AG: Here we go!**

**AB: Chapter two. . **

**Both: Whoop De Doo!**

A New Beginning: Ch.2, Uncle Duties

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You're on Coruscant?"

"Yes."

"And your sister finally gave birth?"

"That sounds pretty harsh, Tenel."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But all those months of coaching and eating for two and pregnancy scans and morning sickness takes a toll on even the person helping the pregnant balloon. Plus, she was huge!"

"Well, they're twins."

Tenel Ka sighed on the other end of the comm unit Jacen had borrowed from his parents. "Okay. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You want me to call Tahiri and Raynar?"

"Could you? I kind've have my hands full." Jacen had the reciever perched between his cheek and shoulder, and both of his hands were busy trying to hold a wet, squirming Anakin down on the changeing table.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed. It sounds like you're battling a ronto in there!"

"I guess you could say changeing a diaper is pretty close to that, especially with this one."

Tenel Ka laughed. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy. Jaya already dressed Analiah for the ceremony."

Tenel Ka winced. "Just remember to cover him with a cloth. They spray."

"Yeah, yeah okay."

"Well, I'll go pick up the happy couple on Mon Calamari, then I'll be headed you're way."

"Can't wait."

"That better not have been sarcastic. I have a surprise for you when I get there and if you're not carefull you wont' get it."

"Is it pie? Cause I could really go for some nice, hot, juicy apple pie right now."

Tenel Ka laughed again. "No, but I'm sure Jaina knows to have some ready at the ceremony."

"Yeah, but that's in five hours!" Jacen moaned as he reached for the baby wipes with the force. Anakin was putting up quite a fight. "I can't wait that long!"

"You're just going to have to wait. I'll see you in a couple hours."

"All right. Love you."

"You too, hon."

Jacen clicked the comm off and sighed. He really wanted some apple pie right now! He hoped Valin hadn't stole any yet.

He turned to put the reciever on the unit stand, takeing his hands off of Anakin for maybe three seconds. Something warm and wet hit him in the back. He whipped around and the jet hit him square in the chest.

"Aww, man. . . jeez, come on, Anni!"

His nephew just looked at him, something that looked a lot like Jaina-ish triumph glinting in his grey-green eyes.

Jacen sighed and pulled off his now sopping tshirt, then looked at the squealing baby on the changeing table, laughing and pulling at his toes.

"Yeah, now I'm one hundred percent sure you're my sister's kid."

El Fin.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reappearance of Friends

**Hey, it's the twins again.**

**Ana: and we just wanted to say. . . **

**Anni: That I don't know why I peed on Jacen. Maybe I was just paranoid.**

**Ana(Rolls her eyes): . . . That Anna dosen't own star wars. Just us.**

**Anni: But we're not up for adoption.**

**Both: Here's chapter three!**

A New Beginning: The Reappearance of Old Friends.

Jaina stood on the balconey of her and Zekk's room of the Imperial palace, a light breeze blowing back her long, dark hair and ruffleing both her and Analiah's white robes. Jaina gazed down at her baby girl. Her eyes were starting to change color, now a grey-green hue, and dark curls were beginning to form on the top of her head. Her features had began forming, makeing her look like her grandmother.

Jaina didn't want to say herself, because she was still trying to get used to the idea of motherhood. She was scared. Scared to death. Her children had been honeymoon babies, so no one had been officially prepared for them. She had originally been skeptical at the thought of being a mother, but since she had gotten pregnant, that had all changed.

"Hey, angel, how're you feeling?" Jaina turned as Zekk approached her and Analiah on the porch. She smiled and felt Analiah's longing for her father through the force. As Zekk's arm came around her, she let Ana reach and touch her father's chest.

"About how I look."

"So you're a nervous wreck of a mother who's son is a spraying mess of 'Let's pee on my uncle'?"

Jaina turned around to see Jacen standing in the doorway, half naked and holding a squirming, squealing, giggling Anakin in the crook of his left arm. He looked very irritable. Jaina vaguely remembered seeing that same expression on his face when she and their late brother had swapped his fire lizard's mince meat for some lava bantha pattys. It was priceless.

Jaina handed Zekk Analiah, then bust into a laughing fit, supporting herself on the railing of the balconey, but still not standing straight. If anything, her brother's scowl deepened and became even more comic. She stood, wiping tears from her eyes, and walked over to Jacen, takeing her squirming son in one arm and hugging her brother with the other.

"Thanks Jace. You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, what ever. Just remind the little devil that I'm not a fire hydrant, 'kay?"

Jaina chuckled and pulled away. "All right." She sat down in the bench and motioned for the two men to sit. Zekk, with Analiah in his arms, sat down next to Jaina and put his free arm around her, and Jacen sat in the chair opposite them. "Did you call the Thuls and Tenel Ka?"

"Yep. In fact-" He pointed out ot the horizon, where a long, sleek, Hapan skip was appearing just over the hump of the security office building complex. "- I think we'd better get down to the landing dock."

The three of them stood, babies cradled in there arms, and walked into the building.

"Jace?"

"Yah?"

"Put a shirt on."

-----------------------------------------------------------

As the skiff pulled into the docking bay, Tahiri glanced back at her husband and Tenel Ka. They were seated in chairs behind her, discussing something that invlolved a very creepy senator from the Gungan village who was supposedly a direct descendant of Jar Jar Binks. Don't ask her, she didn't know. Apparently, Tenel Ka had nothing to do except analyze every senator that came through.

As she set the Hapan ship down, Tahiri caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Three adult humans, one female and two males, made up the welcoming party. The female and one of the males both had liquid brown eyes and dark hair, Jacen Solo's customarily curly and mussed up, and Jaina Solo's straight and simple, falling down her back in thick layers. Her complexion was rosy, and her eyes shown with a radiance no one had seen from her in years, since before the Vong. The last male was unusually tall, with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. His green eyes shown with the good nature and humor that characterized Zekk as who he was in the force.

Tahiri lowered the ramp and bounded out to meet her adopted sister.


End file.
